


Tied Up or Tied Down (As Long As I Am Bound)

by taggiecb



Series: Broody Sub Boss [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Harry needs something from Louis, Louis just doesn't see it. Harry take measures into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awriterwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/gifts), [Dio8199](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio8199/gifts).



> I wrote this months ago for my good friend Lisa's birthday. Now I have the pleasure of publishing it for my other friend's birthday. I hope you enjoy it. This is a timestamp to my other fic Reduce Me To A Pleading Cry.

Louis has been wound up all day. This morning at breakfast Harry had been so rude to him, that he actually felt hurt for a moment until he finally caught on.

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Louis accused, finally turning on Harry, and confronting him face on before he left for work for the day.

Harry had the good sense at least to be mortified. “What if I am?” Harry mumbled into his chest, his chin was tucked so far into it.

“I see what you are doing here, and honestly, I am actually annoyed right now, so my immediate answer is to do nothing, because if I did what I wanted to do, then that means that you would get your way.”

“Sorry sir.” Harry said demurely, and Louis just put up his finger in protest.

“Nope, don’t. Don’t sir me. I am actually really upset, and you don’t get to play this game without us both being ok.” Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Louis was already out the door, slamming it a little too hard behind him.

He stopped off to see Zayn before going into the studio for a long day of artist recording including a high profile that will involve a lot of screaming girls, and loads more security, and entourage.

“Hey Z.” He greeted the familiar smiling face when he got to the front of the line. Zayn didn’t even wait to see what Louis wanted, he knew. They have been friends now for over a year. “Can I unload? You know, for old time sake?” Louis asked.

“Of course, Lou.” Zayn replied quietly, there were still people around, and he had an image to uphold.

“Ugh, Harry has been an actual asshole lately.” Louis sipped his too hot coffee, and actually enjoyed the burn. “This morning I told him that we were almost out of milk, and do you know what he said to me?” Zayn shook his head, partly amused, partly interested. “He immediately turned around, and snapped, ‘I’m not your fucking maid!’ Then when I told him that I didn’t expect him to be, he just replied with a ‘fucking slob.’ He actually said that!” Louis’ voice squeaked. “To my face!”

Zayn did a quick look around to see who was listening, and leaned in close to Louis. “Well, when was the last time you two...you know. The ‘not just sex’?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t know. A while I guess, but we have been so busy, both of us. It’s just not been a good month for ‘other stuff’ or maybe not a good few months.” He confessed.

“Well I am not excusing Harry’s behaviour, you have Niall for that, but maybe he needs a little release, and maybe putting him in his place would make you feel a little better too. If you know what I mean.” Zayn arched an eyebrow, and Louis rolled his eyes.

“That’s what he wants. It just...he went too far.” Louis shook his head, but he was already picturing the scene in his head. Zayn shook his head as well.

“When does he ever ask you for anything, Lou. Give him this one. Maybe he’ll actually learn his lesson.”

“Ha! Yeah, that when he wants a good spanking to call me names.”

“Well, maybe next time you will catch on quicker.” Zayn said, straightening up because a customer was heading toward the counter.

“You liar!” Louis yelled, but laughed as well. “You are on his side.”

“I am on the side of right, Lou.” Zayn smirked at him, returning to his former silent self once another set of ears approached. Louis just laid his tip on the counter, and moved on. 

 

_ I have thought it through, and decided that you have been a very bad boy. _

**_I’m sorry_ **

_ Sorry…. _

**_Sir_ **

_ You will have to accept some form of punishment. Be ready for me. I will be home by 8 _

**_Yes sir._ **

_ Don’t disappoint me Harry. You have a lot of work to do to make it up to me. _

  
He shows up to their apartment as promised at 8 pm sharp. When he lets himself in there is mostly silence through the space. He can pick up a faint trace of music coming from somewhere in the back rooms, and almost trips over his own feet trying to take his shoes off, and walk towards where he knows that Harry is waiting for him. When he walks in the lights are dim, and Harry is featured front and center in the center of the bed. He’s naked, and kneeling with his back to Louis. His hands are clasped behind his back, which is arched, showing off the nice curve of his rear, and his tight, untouched hole. His head is bowed, and he doesn’t move a muscle even to the sound of Louis’ voice. 

“Do you think showing off your pretty little hole is going to make up for your bad behaviour this morning?” Louis demands as he rolls up the sleeves to his crisp white dress shirt. He can see Harry’s chest heaving somewhat, and his knuckles are white from gripping them together, but he doesn’t speak. “I asked you a question Harry, I expect you to answer.” Louis walks around to the side of the bed to see Harry’s face. His eyes are clenched shut, and his forehead is creased in concentration, but he doesn’t acknowledge Louis at all. “You are being very defiant today Harry.” Louis says. “It’s almost like you are looking for a spanking.” He keeps his eyes on Harry’s expression while he says this, and the look that washes over his face in that instant tells Louis everything he needs to know.

Louis loosens his tie, and takes it off. He dips a knee onto the bed, and wraps the fabric around Harry’s joined wrists. He then pushes Harry forward unceremoniously. He falls face first into the pillow with no hands to break his fall. It leaves his ass high in the air, and showcases his rock hard cock between his legs. Louis squeezes it at the base, and Harry whimpers. “I think you want to be good H, you didn’t fuck yourself, you got nice and hard for me. Maybe a little reminder of where your place is in this bedroom, yes?” Louis asks, rubbing his hand over Harry’s exposed bottom, letting his pinky drag rough against his hole. Suddenly his lifts it, and brings it down hard, leaving a red mark on Harry’s skin instantly. “Answer me, Harry.” His voice is sharp, and dangerous, just the way Harry likes it.

“Yes, sir.” Harry sobs out, already sniffing.  

“There you are.” Louis coos. “Already starting to be good for me.” He brings a hand down again, and the sound rings through the room. Harry jumps this time, only a little, but stays silent. Louis spanks him a few more times before reaching out for the bottle of lube conveniently placed on the bedside table. The next slap is accompanied by a finger gently prodding Harry’s hole, and this finally breaks Harry’s silence with a loud moan. Louis feels like he is conducting an orchestra sometimes with Harry, trying to bring all of his needs together in one perfect harmony.

It takes ten more spanks, and a continuous jab of Harry’s prostate with Louis’ fingers, and Harry is coming hard. Louis palms himself through his pants. He’s painfully hard, and watching Harry come apart makes him feel like he’s on the verge of coming apart himself. He rubs Harry’s red skin, and it makes him jump. He must be sensitive, but he hasn’t moved from his position yet, and Louis isn’t done with him. He sticks his thumb in Harry’s hole, and spreads it wide again. Harry moans from the contact.

“Wanna fuck you baby.” Louis groans. He spits down Harry’s already glistening hole, and watched it run down his balls, and shaft. His cock twitches feebly, but it’s enough to encourage Louis to keep going. He pulls Harry up by the arms back into his kneeling position. His hair is a mess, and his eyes are red rimmed. His lips are red from biting them, but the most important part of Harry’s face right now are his eyes. His eyes are glossy, and far away, but also wanting.

“Do you think that you have learned your lesson Harry?” Louis asks when he has Harry’s attention. Harry quirks a lip, unable to maintain his straight face after being sated.

“No, sir.” He says more clearly than he has said anything for the entire day. Louis raises an eyebrow.

“No? Spanking you red, and making you come from just my fingers wasn’t enough for you?” Louis asks.

“No, sir.” Harry repeats. Louis brings a hand up to Harry’s neck, and grabs a handful of hair. Harry’s mouth opens in pleasure, and Harry can see his cock start to thicken again. He grabs it roughly, and Harry squeezes his eyes tight again.

“Maybe you need to be roughed up a little?” Louis asks, giving his semi a quick tug. Harry gasps, and tries to buck up against Louis’ fist. Louis takes his hand away leaving Harry pushing against nothing, and instead grips him by the nipple, and squeezes hard. “Maybe you need to be taught a lesson in waiting as well.”

Louis then stands on the bed in front of him. Harry has trouble keeping his balance because his hands are still behind his back, and has to brace his knees from Louis dipping the mattress in front of him. He takes his pants off, and tosses them to the side. His dick is so hard that he has to concentrate really hard on not coming as he points the tip to Harry’s parted lips.

“Come on baby, make it up to me.” Louis says lowly, watching Harry greedily take him in. He sucks, and slobbers all over trying to make Louis feel good, and it’s of course working. Louis closes his eyes, and savours the feeling for a bit before he pulls out, leaving Harry to try to follow him with his mouth. He looks down, and sees that Harry is hard again, which is exactly what he was going for. “Greedy greedy.” Louis scolds. “You already came once, and I didn’t even come at all.”

Harry looks down at his erection, and blushes. “Maybe you should know how I feel, and have to wait a bit as well?” Harry nods so hard that Louis is scared he’s going to hurt his neck. He gets off the bed, and grabs a cock ring that is in their pile of toys. He slips it on Harry’s dick before he unties his hands from behind his back. Harry doesn’t immediately move his hands forward, so Louis does it for him, at the same time laying him on his back. He licks the tip of Harry’s dick, and lets his tongue rest for a second causing Harry to buck up. He then takes it away, and opens Harry’s legs up enough to get access to his hole again. It’s not as open as it was, but he lubes his fingers, and start fucking into him relentlessly anyway. It cause Harry’s entire back to arch off the bed. Louis just follows the movement, looking for his prostate at every thrust. “Anything to say yet?” He asks over Harry’s moans and groans.” Harry just grunts, so Louis presses down hard on his prostate, and leaves his fingers there. It chokes off all movement from Harry except his muscles constricting.

“I’m sorry!” Harry practically yells. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeats. Louis releases his grip, and removes his fingers all together. He immediately replaces his fingers with his dick, and starts pounding into Harry. He drapes himself over Harry’s chest so that he can get close enough to look Harry in the eye while he’s pounding into him.

“My good boy.” He says. “Mine.”

“Please, please, please.” Harry just repeats. Sweat starts to bead on his forehead, and tears are streaming down his face.

“Beg for it baby, make me come from your begging. Just desperate for it aren’t you?” Louis pants, coming close to the edge.

“Please,” Harry does as Louis asks, “I want it, I need it, need you.”

Louis thrusts deeps, and buries himself as he spurts into Harry’s ass. He grips him by the arms to hold him into the mattress, and rides out his own orgasm while Harry squirms under him, still desperately hard. When Louis is sated he pulls back, and watches Harry humping up against nothing before he carefully rolls the cock ring off of him, and takes him in his mouth. Harry almost cries in relief, and immediately comes into Louis. They both sink into the mattress afterward, sweaty, and exhausted.

“That was…” Harry starts, but he’s breathing to heavily to continue.

“I don’t even know.” Louis finishes for him. They don’t speak for a moment, until Louis rolls over towards Harry, rubbing a hand on his chest. “Was it necessary?” Louis asks quietly. Harry still for a second.

“Probably not.” He pauses for a moment. “But it kind of was. I needed…” Louis holds him close.

“I know baby, and I should have noticed that you did.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders as well, and they cuddle for a moment.

“I didn’t hurt your feelings did I?” Harry mumbles into Louis’ hair.

“Not once I realised what was going on. It’s been awhile since we played. That’s not fair. You could have just said though.”

“I like it this way too though.” Harry smiles, Louis can feel it against his skin.

“Like being bad for me?” Louis laughs. “Thought you liked being good.”

“Like both.” Harry just shrugs, and Louis laughs out loud, kissing his perfect boy.


End file.
